The Story of a Slytherin Girl
by tomorrow will be kinder
Summary: He was arrogant and rude. He always wore that god awful smirk. I hated Draco Malfoy from day one. From boarding the train to Hogwarts, to the war that tore everything apart and graduation, this Astoria's story from her time at Hogwart.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Everything belongs to J.K Rowling. I own nothing(unfortunately). **

**This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction so go easy please. I'm new to this :D This is in Astoria's perspective but the first little paragraph is in 3****rd**** person. **

* * *

Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass stood proudly as they watched their 2 only daughters get on the train to Hogwarts. Daphne, their oldest, was tall, thin, and a little bit vain. Her midnight black hair was quite the opposite from her younger sisters, golden blonde. Suddenly she bolted past her sister and leapt onto the train. She was now in her third year while her younger sister was in her first. Astoria, the baby of the family, was definitely not a baby no more. She stood straight and walked briskly toward the steaming train with a huge smile on her face. Her blonde curls shook as she giggled at something a girl beside her said. But when she got to the looming entrance of train, she instantly paled. She turned around and waved at her parents again and blew kisses. She looked so unlike her headstrong self that her mother almost ran to her side in worry. But she placed a smile on her face once again and clambered up the stairs.

As soon as I got to long hallway I relaxed and instantly felt at home. I was meant to be on his train, headed to Hogwarts. I was so happy when I got the letter inviting me to Hogwarts. My sister, on the other hand, was the opposite. She made it loud and clear that she did not want her "baby sister annoying and bugging her and her friends and that she should just stay home". Speaking of the devil, where was Daphne?

I cautiously walked down the hall where the older kid's compartments were, looking for my sister who would most likely be with her snobby, vain friends. What happened to her promise to stick with me? I searched for her dark haired head through the compartment windows. I stopped when I heard Daphne's familiar snort from somewhere behind me. I turned around just in time to get out of her way as she barreled past me, hauling 2 girls and another one following her.

"Daphne! Wait!" I called after her, as I tried to catch up with her. She slid to a stop and looked around in bewilderment. "What?" She asked confusingly.

"Over here." I replied as I waved frantically and came to a stop in front of her. "Tori!" She squealed and squeezed me in a fake hug and shoved me toward her friends, who had stopped also.

"Who is this?" The one with short dark hair said with undisguised distaste. I had a feeling I had met her before but I could not recall her name.

"This is my baby sister, Astoria. Astoria, you probably remember her but this is Pansy Parkinson, and this is Dana Selwyn and her cousin Katrina Rosier." Daphne giggled and the disgusted look left Pansy's face and she smiled an sickly sweet smile at me. Dana nodded while Katrina merely nodded but I smiled at them all.

"C'mon Daphne! Let's go sit with Draco! I haven't seen him in ages!" Pansy demanded with an awfully nasally tinge.

"Wait! Daphne, can I come?" I said softly and she looked at me in disbelief and then she snorted.

"Of course not!" She replied and opened the door of a compartment near her and slammed the door behind her friends. The hallway was empty and I was feeling lonely, scared and mad at my sister for abandoning me. Suddenly something came over me and I panicked. I peered through the window and saw my sister sitting beside Pansy, Dana and Katrina. Across the aisle were 2 huge, bulking boys and a platinum blonde haired boy. The blonde one was beside the window and was turned toward the others. He was smirking in an arrogant way and Pansy and Daphne were giggling at something.

I sighed and found an empty compartment. I closed the compartment door and I curled up in a seat. The cold feeling spread threw me and I huddled in a ball, my arms around me. Sadness and depression wracked through my body but then was replaced with gut wrenching fear. The windows covered with an icy coat of frost, crackling the whole time. I watched as a filmy black form floated by my window, only pausing a second to peer in and then it moved on. I didn't realize I had been holding my breath through the whole ordeal until it came out in a big rush. I tried to relax and closed my eyes.

I wondered if I'd be in Slytherin. Everybody in my family had always been sorted into Slytherin and I probably would too. I wanted to be in Slytherin but I didn't always think I was always suited to it. Every Slytherin I had known was a vain, rich and a snotty pureblood. But if I thought about it, so was I, sometimes.

When the train slid to a stop, the cold feeling disappeared and I sighed in relief. I jumped to my feet and burst through the compartment door, pulling my trunk with me. When I got off the train, a big hairy man with a lantern was waiting for us.

"Firs' years! Hallo! My name's Hagrid! I'm tha keeper of keys an' grounds here at Hogwarts." His voice boomed out and I almost flinched at how loud it was. But another boy, who was standing beside me, jumped and then everybody turned and laughed at him. I instantly felt bad for him.

"You better watch out, first year, if you're not careful, Hagrid might eat ya." The arrogant voice came from behind us and I turned around to see the platinum blonde boy from the train. I saw the familiar crest of Slytherin on the boys robes that I had seen many times on my sister's. He had a big arrogant smirk on his face and he was flanked by the 2 big boys from the train.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" I asked rudely and put a hand on my hip. He narrowed his eyes at me and then broke out in laughter. His buddies looked at him like he was insane and then he elbowed them and they began to laugh along with him. I raised an eyebrow and looked at the boy beside me.

"What is wrong with them?" I directed this question at the boy and he shrugged. In a whole second the blonde boy went from dying from laughter to smirking again.

"Wow! Two little first years already standing up to us! Ha!" He laugeds once again.

"You didn't answer my question." I replied arrogantly. He looked at me in disbelief quickly before switching back to that god awful smirk. Just then my sister, Pansy, Dana and Katrina ran up to us and Daphne threw an arm my shoulders.

"Why are you talking to her?" Daphne narrowed her eyes at the blonde boy and I could tell that she's trying to be protective but it doesn't work when you're really not.

"I wasn't talking to her, she was talking to me. And why do you care?" He replied rudely. Daphne snorted and unwound her arm from my shoulder and put her hand on her hip.

"She's my sister. Astoria these are some of the annoying boys I have to share my house with." Daphne laughed while ogling him with an endearing gaze. The blonde boy merely shrugged.

"Oh. Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. This is Crabbe and that's Goyle." Draco pointed at the two boys. I had met him before, a very long time ago when I was young. His face had seemed a bit familiar.

"Astoria Greengrass." I replied and smiled. Draco smirked some more and then quickly excused himself with Crabbe and Goyle trailing after him.

"Wait! Draco!" Pansy whined and stamped her foot like a child after something has been taken away and ran after him.

"So, Tori, which house do you want to be in?" Dana asked and Daphne perked up and her eyes glued on me.

"Slytherin,of course!" I exclaimed and tried to forget my insecurities.

"You better go! The other first years are going to leave without you! Go so you can sit with someone you want to." Daphne squealed and shoved me in the direction of the other first years.**

* * *

**

AN: Please read and review! XD


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I am SO sorry that this took so long! I have had it written for a while but I was still hoping for some more reviews! I know both chapters are pretty short, but I'll be uploading the third chapter right away. Yea!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, unfortunately. J.K. Rowling does. :'(**

* * *

When we arrived at grand castle everyone, me included, stared at it awe. It was magnificent and I still couldn't believe I was going to be living here for the next 7 years. After we made our way through the gates and were in the castle, we went to the Great Hall. When we arrived in the even grander room we stood silent as a stiff older woman came to the podium. She smiled slightly before beginning her speech that had obviously been said lots of times before this year.

"Hello students. Welcome to Hogwarts! I am Professor McGonagall." After that I tuned out and stared at the ceiling which looked like a starlit sky. I my attention turned back to McGonagall when I heard "house".

"The four houses are: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin! After I place the Sorting Hat on your head it will call out the name of the house you will be in for the next seven years and then you will sit at your table." She called out.

" Montgomery, Arielle." A short girl with dark curls and an excited look on her face skipped up to stool and sat down. The hat was placed on her head and instantly a look of pure concentration entered its weathered leather face.

"Hmm… I shall have to say. Ravenclaw!" After some politely clapped from her table and a couple whoops she sat down among her house mates.

"Luckwell, Bane." The boy that Draco had tried to scare, jumped and ran nervously to the stool. "Hufflepuff!" It screeched right away and the boy jumped and ran to his awaiting, screaming table.

And so on went the list. Until my name was called I didn't pay much attention other than clapping.

"Greengrass, Astoria." I snapped to attention and walked up to stool, my eyes on hat, head held high.

_"Hmmm… Another Greengrass. You are very different from your sister. Very much to consider in your young mind. Very much indeed… Loyal and brave like a Gryffindor but clever and cunning like a true Slytherin. Generations of Slytherins behind you, young one."_

"Please, Slytherin." I thought.

_"Why? You would be well suited to Ravenclaw or even Gryffindor." _

"Please, my family… I want to be in Slytherin."

_"Let me think. Well, hmm… I will have to say…"_ I held my breath and mentally crossed my fingers.

"SLYTHERIN!" I grinned and my table whooped and screamed and clapped while I saw my sister waving at me to come over. She scooted over and I sat down beside her and looked up at her. She wrapped her arms around and squeezed tightly.

"Oh Tori! I just knew it! You were meant to be in Slytherin!" Daphne gushed and giggled. But I knew she hadn't, she had teased me for weeks about how I might become a loser Gryffindor or dumb-wit Hufflepuff or a boring Ravenclaw. I grinned at her anyways and hugged her back.

"Welcome Greengrass." I heard the mocking voice of no other than Draco Malfoy. I turned around and pretended to not hear him right away but reached for the goblet in front of me.

"Why thank you, Malfoy." I replied and smirked back. I saw Dana and her cousin trying to hide a smile and Pansy trying to hide anger from the fact that Draco was actually talking to me.

_A Year Later_

"Tori!" I heard the shrieking of my sister from behind me. I got up off the black leather couch I had been sitting in the Slytherin common room and faced my sister who came flying across the room and stopped in front of me, trying to catch her breath. She put her hands on her knees and just breathed for a minute while every student in the room stared at us openly.

"What?" I exclaimed and grabbed her by the shoulders and steered her toward the couch I had been sitting on. She smiled at me and I wondered what she was so excited about.

"Well, I heard that… Maybe I shouldn't tell you. It should be a surprise. But it's going to bug me so bad until I tell you." She had he finger on her chin and I could tell she wasn't talking to me but thinking out loud as she so often does.

"What? Tell me Daphne." I demanded and her eyes turned back to mine. I could tell she was still unsure but then she started to giggle madly. I felt my brows furrow in frustration and she stopped.

"Well, I heard that, well, Blaise Zabini is going to ask you to the Yule Ball!" She whisper exclaimed and started to giggle insanely again. Blaise Zabini? The Italian guy? Awesome. He was quite handsome.

"C'mon Daf. Let's go to my room where everybody isn't ease-dropping." I grabbed her hand and started to drag her heaving (from laughing) form behind me.

"Who cares if they know that Bl-" I slapped my hand over her mouth and dragged her outside the room and then to my room. I plopped down on my bed while Daphne stood in front of me bouncing up and down from excitement.

"I can't believe it. Are you sure you heard right?" I asked her just in case. I didn't want to get my hopes up and then be disappointed when it didn't happen.

"Positive! I was sitting in the library researching for the essay McGonagall assigned and I saw Blaise and Draco sitting at another table. I pretended not to listen and then I heard Blaise tell Draco about asking you. To be honest, Malfoy looked shocked. It was quite hilarious." She laughed. "I guess this means my little sister is all grown up now and boys are finally noticed you.

"I'm not surprised though, you really aren't that bad looking for a second year. You have nice hair and you're skinny." She smiled at me and I jumped up and wrapped my arms around her. When I pulled back she looked me straight in the eye and waggled her finger at me like she was scolding me.

"Now don't go telling Mother and Father how nice I've been to you and about that moment we had just had." She smiled and laughed and then I hugged her again. It was so nice when Daphne was nice like this; I liked her like this, not the spineless bitch she often was.

* * *

**Please read&review! Plz, Plz! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**I updated right away like I promised! I feel so good about this chapter, I love the ending! Hope you do too!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own HP! It all belongs to J.K.R! So ha!**

* * *

The day Blaise asked me to the Yule Ball I was unprepared. So far the day had been horrible; I had been late to almost all my classes and had a duel off, of some sort, with some Gryffindor. When I made it to the library I slumped down in the seat in exhaustion.

"Astoria?" The name called out and I immediately straightened my back and fluffed my blond curls. I watched as Blaise came around the corner and how his face lit up when he saw me and I couldn't help but smile. He stopped in front of me and I looked up at him innocently and batted my eyelashes. I watched him almost panic before becoming his relaxed self again.

"Hello Blaise." I smiled at him again and he gulped. I desperately tried to keep myself from laughing; I couldn't believe that I had made the womanizing Blaise Zabini nervous!

"Hello. How are you doing?" His voice wobbled and I wrapped my arms around me, trying to look nervous, but really trying to contain the laughter that was becoming almost uncontainable. I was going to have a good laugh when I got back to the dorms.

"Great. And you?" I replied. This was really was starting to drag out. Hurry up and just ask me! I'm not scary! Well, maybe to you…

That just made me crack up even more and I couldn't help but giggle. I blushed when I saw him looking at me like I was insane. I looked down at the ground in embarrassment and studied my black ballet flats.

"What's so funny?" He asked almost defensively and I have to admit my heart really did almost go out to him and but then I mentally slapped myself and reminded myself that I was a Slytherin and they certainly do not pity. Maybe I was going soft.

"Nothing. I'm sorry. That really was quite random wasn't it?" I tried to laugh it off but it came out a nervous soft one. I stood up and faced him and try to will some regret into my eyes and try to think of a time when I have regretted something. But I could think of nothing. I never have regretted anything.

"Oh. Well, it's alright. It happens to all of us; I guess. Anyways I was wondering… if you'd… um…" I nearly choked when Blaise stuttered. He rubbed back of his neck which I figured meant he was nervous. C'mon you prat, just ask me! I was starting to get impatient but I plastered a smile on my face.

"I was wondering if you'd go to the Yule Ball with me." He managed to get out and I almost felt like clapping him on the back. I remembered that I had to act surprised. My mouth opened in an "O" and then closed and then I grinned widely.

"Really? Of course!" I exclaimed and he smiled so big, it made me almost feel happy that I made it happen. I decided in the spur of the moment and then threw my arms around his neck. He stood still for a moment and hesitantly placed his hands on my back. I found myself looking at a platinum blonde head that was peeking around the corner, conspicuously with a book in his hands. I noticed that he wore a look that confused me. Anger? Jealousy? Hurt? Longing? Curiosity? None of those made any sense but that's honestly what his face looked like. But, why the hell was Draco Malfoy spying on us anyway? I narrowed my eyes at him and he jumped back and ran to another row. I pulled back and Blaise grinned at me. I batted my eye lashes and a look of nervousness crossed his face again. I smiled before telling him how excited I was, it was more excitement of just going to the Yule Ball then just with him.

I skipped back to the dormitory and when I made it to my room; I collapsed on my bed in fits of laughter. Two of my roommates burst out, one from the bathroom and another from the hallway.

"Wat's woing won?" Arabella Bray, my bestest friend and dorm mate, exclaimed, with a tooth brush in her mouth. I tried to take to deep breaths and eventually calmed down.

"Yeah. What's got you in a fit?" My other best friend and dorm mate, Katrina Rosier, added. Their confused faces made me break into laughter once again and I fell backwards into the headboard. That cleared my head and I rubbed it. Great. I was going to have a big bump on my head. I got to my feet and straightened my robes.

"Sorry. But Blaise Zabini just asked me to Yule Ball." I grinned and watched joyfully as Arabella's jaw dropped. Katrina put a hand on her hip and looked at me in disbelief.

"Omigawd! That's awesome! But how is that funny?" She replied and raised an eyebrow.

"I made him nervous! It was bloody hilarious!" I replied and laughed once again. A look of disbelief crossed her face before being replaced with doubt.

'What? How? Not Blaise Zabini. He doesn't get nervous around girls, that's why every girl fancies him, he's so confident." Katrina reasoned while Arabella stood with her eyes wide and the tooth brush hanging out her mouth.

"Well, he was definitely nervous. A little bit of smiling and eyelash batting and he was as nervous as a mouse in the claws of a cat." I smirked and Katrina finally believed me and grinned back.

"And of course he actually he was." Katrina said quietly and my smirk disappeared. I narrowed my eyes at her; Arabella looking back and forth in between us before she disappeared back into the bathroom.

"What are you implying, Katrina" I asked angrily. I knew perfectly well what she was implying I just wanted to hear it from her mouth.

"That you were playing with him, _Astoria_. Like you do with every guy. You charm him into liking you and then show no interest in them after." She emphasized my name and her hand went to her jutted out hip.

"I never even had a boyfriend, Katie." I reasoned and stared her down. Her piercing green eyes glared at me and my deep blue ones glared right back.

"Yes, but you flirt constantly, that's why all the boys fawn over you." She scowled and stared at the ground. "You're so… devious and… conniving." At last part, I giggled and smiled at her.

"And that's why I'm Slytherin." I reply and she smiled at me before giggling herself.

* * *

**Please read& review! Don't you guys love the ending! I love my characters! I love their names! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I uploaded a new chapter, love this one! I love how Draco helps her, at the moment I think its the most he could he do for someone he supposally "despises".**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K.R.**

* * *

When I finally got the guts to owl mother and tell her about the Yule Ball, my worst fears came true. Her letter was even more horrible than I thought it would be.

_My Dearest Astoria,_

_I was indeed impressed that you were invited to the ball by a young man. And Blaise Zabini. A fine catch. I am very excited and have sent these beautiful dress robes that will bring out your eyes. I hope that you like them and enjoy the ball and your time with Blaise._

_Your Loving Mother_

_P.S. I was speaking to Lady Zabini and she said that she would make sure that Blaise was wearing something to match your dress. She is also pleased._

After I read the later and I crumpled it up in a ball and threw it in the waste basket. It was so… so distant and formal. No I love you's, only polite rubbish. The letter represented my mother to a t. Polite, perfection, formal, obedient and blanche. I un-wrapped the paper and pulled out the dress that was the most beautiful color of blue I had ever seen. This was supposed to match my eyes? Mine weren't even close to this beautiful color.

"I wish I was going, too." Arabella pouted. We were in our room and Arabella were helping Katrina and I get ready. I was going with Blaise and Katrina with a fourth year Ravenclaw.

"No, you don't. It's going to be boring. The only reason I'm going is to see Pansy, Millicent and Daphne make a fool of themselves." Katrina replied, pining up a piece of straight auburn hair.

"Ahem." I raised my eyebrows at her. My sister was probably going to make a fool out of herself.

"Oh, sorry Tori. I mean I'll be watching Pansy and Millicent make a fool out of themselves." She smiled and stepped back from the mirror on the wall in the bathroom. "But really, Pansy will be dancing the night away with Draco," She snorted and grabbed Arabella and spun around. "And Millicent will be standing there giggling and fawning over Draco with Daphne. Their so predictable." She stopped dancing and straightened her green sequined dress.

"I want to defend my sister, but you're right. Don't you think it's kinda creepy that they follow him all the time? Yeah, he's cute, I guess, but he's a such a prat." I slid the last hairpin in and looked myself over in the mirror. Half of my hair was pulled back while the rest was flowing and shining in the light. My blue dress was halter dress, the empire waist emphasized my thin waist and the flowing bottom definitely made me look taller.

Arabella was still pouting that she wasn't going and I ran over and wrapped my arms around her before pulling back and standing beside Katrina.

"You guys look… beautiful!" She exclaimed and ran to her bed. I watched her fish in a bag and pull out a camera. "Smile!." She beamed at us before taking a picture.

We swept around the floor, his hand on my waist and mine on his shoulder, hand in hand. We twirled and spun round and round, the music filling my ears and the beautiful landscape of the Ball filling my vision. It was absolutely beautiful.

When he stopped to chat with friends and drink pumpkin juice, I followed him wordlessly, smiling at Slytherin's who I hated. They made comments on how "scrumptiously beautiful" my dress was and how hot I looked. The latter was said by a certain Vincent Crabbe, and when was said, brought an awful air of anger to Blaise. It happened a little like this.

"Hello Malfoy, Parkinnsen, Goyle, Crabbe." Blaise said smoothly in one breath and I smiled wordlessly at the some of the very Slytherin's I despised.

"Hello Blaise." Draco smirked and the rest of them nodded. I tried to keep the look of disgust off my face as I saw Pansy hanging off of Draco's arm. She was so desperate, it was sad. He turned to me and a look of shock crossed his face as if he hadn't noticed me but I knew perfectly well he had. "Oh, and Greengrass." His smirk broadened and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Malfoy." I nodded tightly. "Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle" I watched Pansy sneer and Crabbe and Goyle nod and give each other a look. I turned my eyes to them and they looked down at the ground.

"Oh Tory! Your dress is scrumptiously beautiful!" Pansy whined in her sickly sweet voice she used when she was trying too hard to be nice. She was probably just pretending to be nice to me because I was Daphne's sister. I knew she actually hated me; she hated anybody that she thought was competition.

"Thank you, it was a gift." I smirked, trying to imply that it was gift from some famous pureblood of some sort instead of just my mother. Draco didn't seem to believe it and smirked back at me, his eyes twinkling. Pansy looked jealous and I'm sure Crabbe and Goyle didn't care, they were too busy staring at my chest (which wasn't that big to begin with). Blaise face was ceased in wonder, but he did seem to be fascinated by everything I said and did.

At that moment, Crabbe whispered something and Goyle grinned back. I thought I heard my name but that was it. Blaise tensed beside me and I looked up into his stormy face.

"What was that, Vincent?" Blaise used his first name, which no one ever did, and when they did, Crabbe always ended up getting angry and in the infirmary.

"I said, Zabini, Astoria looks hot." He sneered and Blaise glared. I, myself, felt bile rising in my throat. That was just… Ewww.

"Take it back, Crabbe." Blaise growled and Crabbe just laughed.

"Why should I? It's true, even you would admit it. Just look at her." I was astounded, I didn't realize underneath that pudgy frame and dopy expression, Crabbe was quite witty. "It is the only reason you asked her." Crabbe smirked, an expression that was obviously copied after Malfoy's.

The only reason Blaise asked me out was because he thought I, a girl 2 years behind him, was hot? That was actually a compliment. It didn't matter much who I went with or why, I had just wanted to come. And why not with great Blaise Zabini? He was quite handsome, after all. I decided to make it hard for them and I acted hurt.

"Is that really why, Blaise?" I said in my soft, fake sweet voice that I only used when I wanted to guilt someone. I looked up innocently and tried to look hopeful.

"Yes, why did you ask her?" Malfoy spoke up; he was smirking and looked like he was quite enjoying the drama. I took a second to glare at him before looking back at a blushing Blaise. Blushing Blaise? And sweating too, gross. I unhooked my arm from his when he didn't answer and stepped back, accidentally tripping over the hem of my robes and stumbling back. A fake look of hurt crossed my face and I was out of the ballroom in flash.

I heard Blaise distantly calling my name but I ran outside, into the garden. It was full of couples entwined together and I ignored them and collapsed on an empty bench. I held my side and bent over, my giggles uncontrollable. I broke down and laughed loudly, it echoing off the building for all to hear.

Blaise had been so embarrassed, naturally like the true Slytherin I was, didn't feel bad for playing them all. Especially if I got a good laugh about it. I wondered if anybody was going to come looking for me or if I was going to have to go back to the dorms.

Just then, Katrina came through the entrance, a look of panic on her face. My heart warmed at the thought of her ditching her hot Ravenclaw date to come looking for me.

"Tori! Astoria!" She shouted and I waved and she ran over. She sat on bench beside me; she looked confusingly at the huge grin on my face. I giggled and she stared at me, hard.

"I'm sorry." My grin left my face and I became serious. She relaxed and then took a deep breath.

"What happened?" She exclaimed and I laughed again before patting her shoulder.

"I'm alright. I just found out that Blaise only asked me because he thinks I'm hot but I don't really care because I don't really like him. I acted like I did and pretended to be hurt and Blaise even blushed! It was hilarious!" I laughed and she finally broke into a smile.

After Katrina left I stayed outside on the bench, soaking in the darkness. I was surprised when I saw a certain platinum blonde head come through the doorway, peering into the dark garden. Malfoy was the last person I thought would come looking for me; but here he was, the great prat himself.

I quietly got to my feet and tried to sneak away, hiding behind some bushes and going deeper into the green hole.

"Greengrass! Come back here!" Malfoy called after me and I sighed and stopped. He caught up to me and stood in front of me, arms crossed. He looked kinda embarrassed and I had no idea what he was going to say and it was already awkward. Why was he even here?

"What?" My voice cracked and I mentally punched myself, I sounded sad. His molten silver eyes softened and he starred at the ground awkwardly.

"Ya know, Blaise really does like you." He was staring at my forehead, trying to make it look like he was looking into my eyes but I could tell he wasn't.

"I don't really care, Malfoy. That was all an act, I did it on purpose. I don't care at all for the reason Blaise asked me." I replied. He gave me a confused look and I raised my eyebrows at him. Surely he was more clever than this? "Let me put it simply. I don't really like Blaise. I just acted like I cared and pretended to be hurt. That's it." I sighed and his face relaxed again.

"I have to say, Greengrass, you're quite a good little actress. Your… act, was quite believable, Zabini was almost in tears. But of course he was too much of a coward to talk to you himself so he sent me. Only Merlin knows why, though, I think we've only talked once or twice. We hardly know each other." Malfoy smirked and I smirked back.

"Little actress? I'm the next Emma Watson." I laughed and he smiled. A real, genuine smile. Wow, I made Draco Malfoy smile. "I guess I should go inside and assure Blaise that he is forgiven." I winked and Malfoy blinked at me before his eyes refocused.

I spotted Blaise in a chair in the corner his head in his hands. When I got closer I noticed he was shaking as I got closer. "Blaise?" I called out and his head lifted slowly. His eyes brightened when he saw me but they then died.

"Astoria, Crabbe wasn't lying, but it's not the only reason-"He began but I caught him off.

"It's alright, Blaise." I replied tiredly. His brows furrowed and I tapped my foot. I grabbed his hand and pulled him off the chair and toward the dance floor. "Let's dance, you're forgiven." He looked at me in disbelief but followed me.

We danced for the rest of the night, twirling around the dance floor late into the night. By the time we left the only people were Malfoy, Pansy, Goyle, Crabbe, Nott, and a couple Hufflepuffs, Gryffindors, and Ravenclaws.

When we got back to the dorm, Blaise and I stood awkwardly in the middle of the Slytherin common room. I waited for him to do something and when he came at me I was totally unaware of what was happening.

Blaise's lips were suddenly on mine and he was kissing me hard. I didn't kiss him back but I'm not sure he realized that. I should have been happy, I was snogging Blaise Zabini for Merlin's sake! But still! I was a second year and he was a fourth, it just felt odd, kissing him. When he backed me into a chair, I had had enough. I tried to push him away but he just kept kissing me.

Just then Malfoy, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle walked in. Pansy was hanging off Malfoy almost drunkenly, and of course she could be. She was giggling madly and Malfoy was paying no attention to her. I looked over at them, my eyes asking for assistance, not begging, because Slytherin's do not beg, even this kind of situation. I struggled against Blaise and finally they looked over. Pansy's eyes widened and Malfoy let out a laugh. Crabbe and Goyle stood expressionless.

"C'mon Blaise, you can't just ignore rejection!" Malfoy mocked and Pansy cackled while Crabbe and Goyle chortled. Blaise stepped back from me, his eyes wide. He mumbled something unintelligible before running off. "Just like a coward, running off!" Malfoy called after him and then he wandered off toward the dormitories, Pansy running right past me and up the stair well. Before disappearing up the shadowy stairwell up to the boy's dormitories, Malfoy looked down at me. I gazed back at him and I saw the corners of his mouth twitch up into an almost smile. I was about to say something before he was gone, disappeared into the darkness.**

* * *

**

**Please read&review! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I have finally updated after like five months. I just want to say I'm sorry to the few who have read this and liked it, for not updating. I also want to say that I have gone back and changed some stuff in the other chapters. The biggest things were first and last names for some characters, so if you don't recognise some names, you might just want to go back and read/skim the other chapters. The other stuff I changes was just some grammar and I added some stuff and re-wrote a couple sentences to make it sound better. Thank you for reading and again, I'm sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling and all rightful owners.**_

* * *

_

_The Third Task_

I felt like rejoicing in the rare warm weather. At the moment I should have been lounging somewhere on the vast lawns but here I was, climbing onto the stands surrounding a rather large arena, being squashed in between a bunch of Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. I strained my neck looking for other green and silver ties. But I saw only blue and white, yellow and black and whole bunch of red and orange ties.

The stands seemed to be in uproar of cheering. I had never seen this much of it, even at a Quidditch game. The Gryffindor's were chanting for Potter while Hufflepuff was rooting for Diggory. The rest was filled by Slytherin, their booing and foul comments were causing quite a ruckus between them and Gryffindor. Personally, I didn't really care who won but chose to sit with Slytherin; sitting with Gryffindor or Hufflepuff would not help my social status in Slytherin or the Pureblood social circle.

After the task had begun, I chose to not pay any attention to my surroundings at all. If I had got to choose I would not have come at all but all my housemates had come so I was forced also.

Blaise had not spoken to me since the Yule Ball and I declared it an epic disaster. He barely even acknowledged me in the common room or the halls, choosing to look at the ground or turn around and walk away. The latter being the most embarrassing. For a while after the ball, Daphne continued to ask me if I was dating Blaise but I simply told her no and didn't expand.

The sound of silence as conversations and shouting ceased shocked me out of my thoughts. Everything was quiet, no one spoke and no one made a move toward Potter who was crouched over someone- a boy- in yellow and black robes. And the boy- Diggory- he wasn't moving. Potter seemed to be crying but his fists were balled up in anger. I couldn't seem to comprehend what was happening, it was just impossible. Some were already realizing what had happened and they spoke in low voices in groups. More caught one and the voices rose, but everything blurred around me. I couldn't even start to believe it. I had thought Hogwarts was a safe haven, where nothing dangerous, bad or evil could touch. But I could feel something was changing, and it scared me.

McGonagall and the rest of the teachers proceeded to clear the stands and send the students back to their dorms. The aisles in between the benches became crowded as the hoards of students pushed to get to the school. Suddenly, as I was still trying to gather my bearings, someone stumbled and hit me square between the shoulder blades. I put my arms out catch myself. No one noticed me on the ground and I feared I was going to be trampled. But as soon as I would attempt to get up, another person would kick my arm or leg and I would be pushed to the ground. I decided it might be best to just wait it out just as my arm sent another person sprawling. But then I felt a hand grab my upper arm and its grip tighten as the person pulled me to my feet. I looked up and saw my rescuers eyes. Grey eyes. I groaned inwardly. Oh why did it have to be Draco Malfoy? He pushed past people, dragging me with him. He didn't look at me but I could tell by his stance and disposition that he was annoyed. We made our way out of the throng quickly, partially because Malfoy did not heed to knock people out his way. When we paused at the edge of the crowd, his hand remained on my arm. I waited to see if he would let me go but when he didn't, I looked at him expectantly. He noticed my look and he let go of my arm quickly as if I had burnt him.

"Than-" I began but he disappeared before I managed to thank him. I shook my head at his insolence and continued to make my way to the castle.

**OOOOOOOOO**

The rest of the task… Well, Potter won. He was the Champion and nobody seemed to care. The other houses couldn't stop talking about the… death of Diggory but all my house pretended that nothing had happened. Of course people talked about it, in hushed conversations in the corner of the common room or in the privacy of the dormitories but otherwise it was a shunned topic of conversation.

**OOOOOOOOO**

When I awoke the next morning, I discovered a discoloured bruise on my knee from when I had fallen. I muttered a curse as I dragged myself out of bed; I was already late for class. If there was class. With… what happened, classes could have been cancelled.

My uniform and undergarments under my arm, I headed to the shower. The floor was cold under my feet and hurriedly tugged my nightgown over my head. As I stepped in the shower, the searing hot water hit my skin and I felt goosebumps rise on the skin not touching it.

After getting out, I dressed quickly and left my hair down. Soon after leaving my dormitory, I quickly discovered that there really were no classes. Students were buzzing around the common room, some were even laughing and celebrating that there were no classes. As much as I loved Slytherin, and even as a Slytherin, I had to admit that some of my housemates crossed the line between cold and cruel.

I took a seat and pulled out a book from beneath my robes. As I opened it, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, Pansy and my sister took a seat on the couches near my lone chair. Pansy was practically sitting on Malfoy's lap and I gagged behind my book. Malfoy and Blaise started talking while Pansy listened in. I had a feeling she didn't understand a thing they were saying. After about ten minutes, Pansy's shrill voice rose loud enough so I could hear.

"Draco, tell me where you were last night? I don't understand why you can't tell me!" I looked over the top of my book, she was standing up and moving her arms about wildly and her pug-like face was screwed up in frustration.

"Pansy, calm down. You're making this too big a deal. Everyone's staring at us." Everyone really was staring at them. Malfoy grabbed Pansy's arm in attempt to pull her back on the couch but she yanked it out of his grip.

"Just tell me where you were! You're the one making it a big deal. Where were you?" She was angry now and I was having a hard time not laughing at her. "Were you with someone else? A girl? If you were, were over Draco Malfoy!" She stamped her foot and crossed her arms.

"Over? We were never even together, Pansy, I just took you to the Yule Ball. And for your information, I was with Astoria Greengrass." He smirked and crossed his own arms. The whole group looked at me, Pansy eyes grew big (I was sure they were going to pop out her big head) and the angriest look appeared on her face.

"Her? You were with her!" She stamped over to me and I tried not to shrink back in my chair. She grabbed the sleeve of my robe and yanked me to my feet. I looked at Malfoy, who was still smirking, and then my sister, whose eyes were as wide as saucers. I looked pointedly at her but she just stood there. You'd think she'd help her little sister who was about to be ripped to shreds by her best friend.

"Yes he was. He helped me when I was about be trampled by a bunch of stupid Hufflepuffs. That's it." I don't where that came from, I sounded so calm. She narrowed her eyes at me and looked at me closely. "Ask him yourself, I'm not lying." She turned to Malfoy, who merely shrugged. She sniffed before turning around and stalking back over to her friends. Unsurprisingly she went right back beside Malfoy. She hugged him and kissed him on the lips quickly. I felt bile rise in my throat and turned back to my book.**

* * *

AN: Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it, the last scene in this with Pansy was probably the most fun to write. ANyway, review! :)**


End file.
